Corruption Garden
by AlexTheOtaku
Summary: This is my first story The 10th Doctor runs into Kalen OC who is a half angel half demon who knows that the Doctor is a Time Lord. Right after second season. No flames please Rated T for possible gore/violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I'm still trying to develope a writing style, so please no flames. I won't mind constructive criticism. (actually I am hoping for some) _Please review. Warning, OCs_**_  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corruption Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"ROSE! HOLD ON! ROSE!" I bolted up screaming. Tears were running down my cheeks as I woke up from my dream. I heard the TARDIS chirp at me…she was worried about me. I put my head in my hands and sighed heavily.

"It's alright old girl, I'm fine…I think…" I said, my voice was shaking. I had lost Rose…my companion. She was still alive, just in a parallel universe with Jackie and Mikki, Pete, and apparently a new baby. She was safe at least, that was all that mattered.

"Well, let's see where we went this time old girl. Looks like its mid winter in Japan…Hopefully there's somewhere where I can stock up on bananas…" Some things will never change. The TARDIS chirped again. I opened the doors of the TARDIS and didn't expect to see what I saw.

I screamed as I felt a punch go to my stomach, I could tell that one of my ribs was broken. The two boys that had ganged up on me slammed me up against a brick wall and started punching every part of me they could. I started to lose consciousness and I felt them stop. I looked up when I heard a strange noise like an engine and I saw a blue telephone box appear out of thin air.

"What're you doin'! One of the boys cried in panic. I spat a mouthful of blood on the ground and glared as best I could at the boy.

"I ain't doin' nothing!" I gasped. The pain from their punches was overwhelming. They shoved me down and ran away.

"FREAK!" I heard them scream. I stood up, leaning on a wall for support, and started to approach the police box. I cried out when I put weight on one of my legs. When I was running from the two boys, I had tripped and twisted my leg. I felt my knees give way and slid down the wall onto the ground. I started to cough and felt my asthma act up. I tried to get my inhaler, but I passed out after that.

I got out of the TARDIS and saw a young boy on the ground. He had shoulder length, spiky, silver, hair…not just gray hair, it had a metallic sheen to it. He was unconscious and looked like he had just gotten beat up. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and scanned him.

"head trauma, doesn't look like he has a concussion at least…a lot of bruising around the torso area…couple broken ribs…looks like he twisted his leg…hmm…looks like he scraped his arms up badly…strange…his back…looks like he has…wings maybe? There…it looks like scarring…permanent scarring…what are you? Looks like he has severe asthma…come on, wake up…what are you? Looks like his genes have mutated slightly to accommodate something, but what?" I wondered as I put my screwdriver away. A low moan emitted from the boy and he called out.

"Help…can't breathe…hurts…" the boy whispered. I gently rolled him over, and started looking through his pockets. I found an inhaler and put it up to his mouth. I picked up the boy's hand and put it on the inhaler. I used my other hand to hold up his head. He quickly took the medicine and slumped back into my arms, clearly exhausted. But he remained awake

"What are you?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, they were the same color as his hair…the same bright silver.

"I honestly don't know…" he murmured. "I hunt these creatures…they're called Oni…I'm half angel, half demon…name's Kalen…Who're you?" he asked slowly.

"I'm the Doctor." I answered.

"Doctor Who?" Kalen asked. He tried to sit up but he failed and fell back into my arms with a groan of pain.

"Just 'The Doctor'. It might not be a good idea to sit up. You suffered quite a bit of head trauma and almost got a concussion. You also have at least two broken ribs and there is major bruising around your torso." I said. The boy put a hand over his face and groaned.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Great…just what I need…" I groaned. I hate my life, I had just gotten evicted by my landlord because I couldn't pay rent. I hadn't eaten in two days because I had no money. No Oni had been sighted, thus no pay. I was the last of the Japanese branch of Oni Hunter, I had no one to fall back on. I sighed and started to sit up slowly. The Doctor helped me and when I was up right he moved so that he was sitting across from me.

"So, do you need a lift back to, wherever you live?" he asked. I chuckled darkly and shook my head.

"I have no home anymore…" I said. I stood up, wobbling slightly and being steadied by the Doctor, and picked a backpack off of the ground. The boys hadn't found it which was good. The Doctor gave me a surprised look.

"You're all alone? No home, no family?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Just me now…" I answered sadly.

"How old are you?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I just turned 15…I-" I had heard the sound of something. I stopped and spun around shielding the Doctor with my body as I took a direct hit to my chest and forearms. I pulled out my gun and shot at what had hit me. It was a Dragon Oni. I quickly turned to the Doctor.

"Go! Run! Get back in your Time machine and leave! The last of the Time-Lords must survive!" I yelled. A surprised look crossed his face when I said the last part. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN" I screamed at him. He nodded and ran into his time machine, but didn't warp out. I sighed and quickly allowed my wings, which had been building up under my skin, burst out of my back. I let out a cry of pain from this, but I quickly flew up and started dive-bombing the Oni. I suffered a few blows to my body, but finally beat the thing. It exploded, leaving a puddle of ichor and acid. I sank back down onto the ground and felt my wings recede. It hurt as much as them coming out. My sweatshirt had been torn to ribbons from the fights that I had been in and the only other thing I had on underneath was a thin tank top. I felt the cold penetrate through me. I heard the doors of the Doctor's time machine open.

"KALEN!" He yelled as he ran over to me. He put his long, brown, coat around my shoulders and helped me stand. I pulled the coat around me and tried to stop my shivering but felt my energy completely drain away. I quickly found myself being almost completely supported by the Doctor. I found myself scooped up in his arms and he used his shoulder to open the doors of his time machine. I leaned my face against his chest and listened to his…wait a sec…he had two heartbeats…was the pain from the burns and other wounds causing me to hallucinate already?

"Doctor…" I mumbled. My body was shaking hard and I felt my muscles spasm.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at me as he set me, gently, on the ground so that he could lock the door.

"You have two heartbeats…"

"I have two hearts…all Time Lords do. Now, come. I'm taking you to the medical bay." He told me, picking me up again.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I carried a shivering, weak, hurt, teenager into the TARDIS and down one of the long halls to the medical bay. He was surprisingly lightweight but, he had muscle. I gently slid my coat off of his shoulders. I noticed that he had a strange tattoo going up the side of his neck and down to his collar bone. He was shaking uncontrollably and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. He looked up at me with wide, scared eyes.

"What's happening to me? Can't…control my body." He gasped.

"Just the adrenalin from those fights…huh…your ribs…impossible…the bruising…your leg?" I murmured. The bruising, all of the wounds he had suffered during the first fight were completely healed. I looked up at him and saw him flash a weak grin.

"It's an ability of mine…I heal faster than humans…" he said. His voice shook horribly. When I unclenched his fists I noticed that his nails had cut open his palm, but the skin was healing in front of my eyes. Kalen smiled weakly again and held out his forearms to me. They had large burns going down them.

"That's what I shielded you from…I…I can't move my hands…but…will…can you?" he asked. I cut him off and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of some burn balm from a nearby cabinet.

"What's that marking on your neck? I've never seen a design like that before." I asked as I gently spread the balm on his arms.

"It's my Mark…it shows what I am to others. It can serve as either a beckon…or target…" he said. I accidentally put too much pressure on the burn and Kalen gasped in pain. "Sorry! Sorry! You ok?" I asked. He nodded, but didn't speak. His eyes were clenched shut and he took long, shuddering, breaths of air. He leaned back against the headboard and I noticed sweat start to form on his brow.

"Do you want a sedative or something to take away the pain?" I asked him he shook his head.

"No…no…please…no drugs…I…I can't!" He pleaded. His strength was being sapped with every shuddering breath he took.

"Alright, it's alright. No drugs. I understand." I murmured to him. I, as carefully as possible, bandaged the one arm and the other. I noticed that Kalen was starting to fall unconscious and I helped him lay back onto the bed.

"I'm…sorry…I…can't…stay…awake…ngh" he murmured as he fell asleep. I brushed back his bangs and felt that his forehead was hotter than it should be.

"You should have told me sooner…it's alright now though, you're safe, Kalen…" I told him. I got up and got a cold compress to put on his head. I hoped that it would bring the fever down. I left a note next to the bed, in case he woke up before I got back, and left to go get supplies.

"Watch over him while I'm gone old girl." I told the TARDIS. She let out another chirp and I smiled and patted one of her walls.

"Good girl…well, I'll be off then. I'll only be gone about an hour or so…unless something catastrophic happens that is." I said with a chuckle. I was thinking, since the boy had no home, he might travel with me for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took me a while to get my bearings. I felt like I had been stampeded over by a herd of wild horses. I sat up and a cold compress fell off of my forehead. I spotted my pack next to the bed I was in. I also spotted a note next to the bed.

'Kalen,

I am currently out getting stocked up on supplies. I will return very soon.

~Doctor

I smiled and put the note back on the nightstand and rummaged through my pack. I was starting to feel cold again and I pulled out my favorite trench coat. It was a plain black one and it was very soft on the inside. The familiar smell of the leather was comforting. There were silver clasps on the back that were designed to pop open when I released my wings, so that I wouldn't tear it up. The leather was also made to withstand practically everything from fire to Oni acid. I left the room and wandered down the hall. I reached a familiar, circular room and realized that it was the main control room of the Doctor's time machine. There were large stone pillars that were holding up the ceiling. There was also a captain's chair. I settled down in the chair and felt at ease. I decided to rest my eyes for a moment, but the next thing I knew, I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back into the TARDIS and saw Kalen, curled up, asleep on the captain's chair in the control room. "_He must have woken up while I was gone._" I walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Kalen, hey, I brought food for you." I murmured gently. He let out a groan and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I fell asleep…" he said with a yawn. I pulled out some of the fruit that I had bought and handed Kalen an apple. I myself started on a banana. Bananas are good…full of potassium.

"Here. You said that you hadn't eaten for a couple of days. Make sure to eat it slowly, I don't want you to get sick." I told him. He nodded happily and took a small bite.

"Thank you so much Doctor!" Kalen said. I smiled and sat down in the captain's chair.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" I asked, Kalen nodded.

"I'm fine Now, Kalen meet the TARDIS or the Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I told him. He laughed happily and looked around in aw.

"The old girl is telepathic, so from time-to-time you might have something weird pop up in your head. Don't worry though, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But, on to business. Now, Kalen…I was wondering, you have no home correct?" Kalen gave a me a sad nod and took another bite of his half-eaten apple.

"Would you, consider, traveling with me? It can be dangerous, but it beats normal living." I asked hopefully. I saw a spark of joy leap into Kalen's eyes.

"Of course! Thank you Doctor! Thank you!" he said happily. I felt a smile spread on my face and I opened up my arms. Kalen smiled to and came over to hug me.

"Thank you…I won't be any trouble, I promise!" He whispered into my long coat. I hugged him back.

"Come on then, I'll show you where your room is." I told him. He nodded happily and followed me down one of the TARDIS'S halls. Shortly, we found ourselves at a door with a sign that simply had 'Kalen' written on it.

"The TARDIS should have already moved your pack into here. Go on in, it's yours." I told him. The TARDIS chirped happily and I watched Kalen stare in awe. I quickly remembered something.

"Now, Kalen meet the TARDIS or the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." I told him. He laughed happily and looked around in aw.

"Oh! Here, frequent flier privilege." I said as I handed him a key to the TARDIS. I loved the way his face lit up when he took it from me.

"Thank you so much Doctor!" he said happily. He gave me another hug and turned and opened the door to his room. I looked inside too. It was a medium sized room, there were bookcases lining the walls, floor to ceiling, all completely full of books there was a bed and a nightstand against the northern wall, and an armchair and lamp against the western wall. And, in another corner was a cherry red Les Paul electric guitar. There were two other doors in the room. One leading to a bathroom, and one to a closet. There was also a coat rack near the door, Kalen regarded this happily and hung his coat on it. He approached the guitar and lovingly ran his fingers across the strings.

"Doctor…did you go back to my apartment? I thought I would never see this again." He mused.

"Yeah, I was tracking the energy left behind by that monster that you-"

"Oni"

"Yeah, that Oni that you fought off…I ended up at your old apartment, asked the landlord who's it was…and found out that it was yours. Oh, I brought those too." I pointed to a couple of boxes that were full of his clothes.

"Thanks…I was going to go back and get everything, but I guess I forgot…I was supposed to have all of my personal effects out by tonight. I had no furniture, so it'd be easy moving out…the hard part would be where to live. But, now I don't have to worry about that anymore!" he said happily.

"Oh yes, that reminds me…what were those creatures you fought off. I know that the word 'Oni' mean demon in Japanese…but demons don't exist! There is no scientific way." I told him. Kalen sat down on the bed and started to think.

"Well…I know that there's no scientific way of describing them…but they are demons…like the biblical kind?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! You saw it! You saw me fight it!" he said with a frown. I thought of something else.

"What I'm also wondering is why you were able to fight that thing when you got hurt so badly when those boys attacked you. I mean, you could've just used those guns of yours…" I asked. He twisted a couple strands of hair between his fingers.

"Ah…well you see, those guns used special bullets that don't harm humans…they're really powerful against the Oni though…" he said.

"You also said that you're half angel and half demon."

"I have angel wings, but the tattoo on my neck is a demon mark." He yawned as he said this, I looked at the time and noticed that it was close to midnight.

"Well…that aside…You should get some sleep." I told him. He nodded, and I left. I couldn't believe it. There was simply no explanation for it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ I was running, running as fast as I could. As I ran, I saw bits of my memory fly past me. I turned when I saw one of me and my brother when we were younger, but I accidentally ran into a window. I was dropped into a large, green, copse outside of a familiar town. I saw myself. Myself with black wings and black eyes. I was holding a brown haired girl by the throat. I was killing her! It was Kura! I was trying to kill Kura! I couldn't watch it again. I tried to shut my eyes, but I couldn't. I watched the only thing that had ever mattered to me suffocate and die. I heard myself scream from a distance …but didn't wake up. It hurt, watching…I suddenly found myself in a dark place. All of my memories of that day were whirling around in my head. I could smell all of it. The blood, fear. The stench of death swallowed me. I was drowning in it. I struggled, but couldn't snap my mind out of it. I heard Lilith's cackle echo around me. I noticed that I was sobbing uncontrollably. But, I felt someone's hands on mine. I heard the Doctor call to me… _

"_but you know, you know that you deserved all of this. All of this, and more." I heard Lilith's voice tell me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard someone talking and I woke up. When I woke up, The TARDIS made it so that the trip was quick. I heard her chirp and hum at me urgently, telling me to hurry to the young boy. I opened up the door and saw him lying there, thrashing. His blanket was tangled around him, and…I saw tears streaming down his face.

"No! I'm sorry! I swear! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! Don't die on me! PLEASE!" Kalen called out. I couldn't stand watching him. I knelt next to him on the bed and picked up his head. I wiped away his tears with my thumbs and tried to wake him.

"Kalen…Kalen…wake up. It's ok, it's just a dream." I called to him gently. He shook his head and started to hyperventilate.

"Don't die! Please! I need you!" he called. I shook his shoulders and his eyes flew open.

Kalen

I woke up from my nightmare to see the Doctor leaning over me.

"Doctor? Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I was…" I whispered.

"Tell me what happened." He asked. I started to shake uncontrollably.

"I just wanted to help them! I didn't mean it! It wasn't my fault!" I sobbed.

"Help who?"

"My family! My comrades! But! Lilith…she got me and used me!"

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean it! She made me!"

"Made you do what Kalen?"

"She…she made me kill them! Kura…oh…Kura…I loved her! I did! I never ever wanted to hurt her!" I cried. The Doctor smoothed my hair and gently rubbed my shoulders.

"Kalen, was that why you were alone?" the Doctor asked kindly. I nodded. I could tell that the Doctor anted to know who it was that had forced me to kill them.

"The woman, who made me kill them…Her name is Lilith…Mother of all the Oni. God…she…she…" I stood up and paced around the room. The Doctor watched me calmly.

"She…possessed me…forced me to kill them…the ten of them…slowly…I still…I….I can't believe it actually…" I told him. He sat and listened to me.

"She forced me to kill my friends…and the only bit of family that I had left…but first…God…she made me torture them…she forced me…I still remember hearing their screams…it hurts…I re live the whole ordeal every night…and…she speaks to me! She talks to me and reminds me…" I said. I sat down in the armchair with a heavy sigh and put my head in my hands. I felt the Doctor grab my shoulders.

"Kalen, Kalen if she possessed you then, then it isn't your fault. It's hers." he told me. I gave him a melancholy grin and shook my head.

"No…It's mine though…mine because I'm so weak willed! I couldn't kick her out of my head, and ten people paid!" I yelled. I clenched my fists. "I killed the only bit of family I had left!"

The Doctor gave me a sad look and gave me a small hug.

"I know how you feel, Kalen, I killed my entire race…" he murmured. I looked at him in shock. Now I felt stupid, my guilt was nothing compared to his.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't" he put up a hand to stop me.

"What's done is done…no use living in the past…Now then, maybe, you should try and get some sleep." He told me.

"Can't sleep…she'll haunt me…she likes it when I sleep…" I mumbled. I rarely slept. I couldn't. I sighed and shook my head at him. I leaned forward to rest my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well since you can't sleep, and I don't need to, lets go somewhere! I know, New New York! How about that!" he asked me. I nodded and the Doctor stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Sure! Anywhere is fine!" I told him. He smiled again.

"Alright! Well then, you should probably get dressed…I'll set the coordinates, and we'll be off!" he said happily. I looked down at my bare, not to mention pale, chest and laughed. The Doctor flashed me another smile and left, closing the door. I rummaged through my pack and found some clothes. A pair of plain, black, jeans, A white tank and various underclothes. I changed, and pulled on my boots and slipped my gun holsters around each of my thighs. I pulled out my two guns and started out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAAHRG! This chapter was so bloody hard to write! –heavy sigh- World of Warcraft's Arathie Basin call to arms helped very little too How is it that you think that you're just gonna go into two or three battle grounds and five hours later you're starting your eleventh AND YOU'VE ONLY WON FOUR OF THEM! Stupid n00bs…honestly, when you cap a base, STAY AND DEFEND! **

**-goes on a rant- (grumble snarl fume snarl) Anyway, enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finished putting the coordinates into TARDIS when I heard the sound of a pistol being loaded and locked behind me. I turned and saw Kalen casually loading a silver gun. There was a matching one in a holster on his leg. I gave him a skeptical look, but he smiled at me.

"Don't worry Doctor. Remember? These bullets are only used for Oni. Unless a human is possessed, it won't hurt them." He told me. He finished loading the gun and he put it into the holster on his other leg. He gave me another grin and came over to me.

"By the way, sorry for waking you up…I'm usually more in control than I was then…" he mumbled. I smiled at him and clapped him on the back. I had forgotten how light he was and had to catch him when he stumbled forward.

"Think nothing of it! Alright, and we are ready!" He yelled before he hit a large button on the consol in front of him. The TARDIS started up and there were a couple of great lurches, then a huge one swept both of us off of our feet. I fell against the chair, but I heard a clang and saw Kalen cradling one of his bandaged arms against to his chest, his eyes clenched shut. He was obviously holding in a scream of pain. I scrambled over to him and saw that the color had drained a bit from his face. I put an arm around his shoulder and he leaned his head against my chest.

"Did you hit your burn?" I got a nod. "What about your head?" a shrug. "Sorry 'bout the landing. Not much good at flying you see…rubbish actually…" I murmured. He gave me chuckle and started to stand. The color had returned to his face. I stood with him and caught him when he stumbled slightly.

"Alright then! Off we go!" I told him. I took his hand and led him out of the TARDIS, briefly pausing to pull on my coat. It was pouring rain outside. Kalen let out a squeal when they ran out into the rain. We quickly found an overhanging eve to hide under. The rain was coming down harder than ever, it looked like it would be a while before it let up.

"So Kalen, welcome to New New York!…well actually the fifteenth New York…so actually the New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York!" I told him. He laughed and looked up at the cloudy sky. The, I remembered something that I had been wondering about…How had Kalen known that I was a Time Lord?

"Kalen…How did you know, that I was a Time Lord?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh…well, I saw another blue Police Box like yours when I was trapped in an underground alien museum in Utah. Actually, the guy that had it was also called The Doctor, he looked different than you though. I don't really remember why I was there, I just remember a Dalek almost killed everyone…" I said. The Doctor gave me a weird look.

"You were there? I don't remember you being there…" he said. "Where were you?" I racked my brain.

"I think that I was…erm…that is…well, I fell at one point and hit my head and…er…sort of forgot…" I laughed. He gave me another funny look and looked at the ever-pouring rain.

"Wait, what do you mean that YOU didn't see me there?" I asked, feeling confused.

"That was my past self that you saw. You see, we Time Lords have a way of avoiding death. It's called regenerating. We keep our memories, but get new bodies and personalities." He told me. I nodded, understanding. I remembered something though…when I saw him then.

"Who was that girl with you? The pretty, blond one?" I asked. He looked a bit startled when I asked him. He composed himself and started his answer hesitantly.

"Her name was Rose…Rose Tyler…God…she was a fantastic one she was…" he said.

"Was?" I asked. I was slightly afraid to hear the answer. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair again and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…I lost her…well…lost being a relative term. More like she's trapped in a parallel universe…but, at least she's alive…" he let out another heavy and sad sigh. I looked at him sympathetically.

"That's horrible…so, you'll never see her again?" I asked. I sort of understood The Doctor's feelings a bit…I mean, I lost all of them…Kura, Shion, Kenshin, Xena, Jana, Cassie, Celest…my brother and sister…Kaito…everyone.

"No…nothing…or at least, not with out ripping the fabric of time and space into shreds and causing the universes to collide…" he said with a melancholy chuckle. I chuckled with him and drew my coat closer to me. The rain had soaked my hair and I was starting to shiver from the cold. We slipped into silence again, watching the rain fall. I let out a sigh and leaned against the stone wall behind us. I looked up and saw cars flying around above us.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured to myself. The rain was starting to let up finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So…about these monsters-"

"Oni…"

"Yeah…those…well, I was just wondering, where are their origins?" I asked him. They just weren't scientifically possible! Kalen twirled his hair around his fingers again. It looked like it was a nervous habit of his.

"They…ah…come from the Netherworld…Lilith sends them…regular Demons come from Hell where Lucifer is…" He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"They're real!" he said. I looked over at him and saw a confused and sad look on his face. There is no way that these things were real and that Kalen was what he was. I hadn't confronted him about it when he first told me about the Oni and such because he had been hurt. But now…

"How could they be real? There is no scientific explanation for it!" I told him.

"There doesn't need to be one! They are real and that's all that's important!" he yelled. "Do you have to have a scientific explanation for everything!"

"Yes I do!" I yelled back. He glared angrily at me and ran out from under the eve. The rain had started coming down again. He got drenched in seconds.

"What are you doing! You'll get soaked! HEY!" I yelled after him. He kept running…he didn't look back. I waited for about half an hour before I heard a scream. It was his! I started running in the direction that it had come from, worried that what I had deemed impossible had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running away from the Doctor…I couldn't believe that I was…it hurt that he didn't believe me. I stopped in a small field…and just stood there. I felt a faint stinging in my forearms, and I saw that the rain had soaked through my bandages. The burns had scarred my arms badly.

"Great…just bloody great…" I grumbled as I sat down on the soaked grass. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my face on them. I sat and stared at the rain. There was a grove of trees behind me, and an ocean was in front of me. I sighed again and wondered what I would do. Would he come and try to find me…or… "No! Don't think like that!" I shook my head. The Doctor wouldn't leave me…right? I sighed again and sunk further into my misery. I pulled the TARDIS key out from under my neck and over my head. I sighed and put it back around my neck. I stood up, brushed off my coat, and looked out at the ocean. I turned towards the trees, and found myself staring in the face of an Oni.

I heard the pop of the clasps in my coat and felt my wings burst out. The Oni lunged, and I flew up in the air above it. I pulled out my guns and started to shoot at it. It was a more powerful one than the last one I had fought. Yes, the Oni has different levels of power. Classes actually, the classes range from five to one with one being the most powerful, and five the weakest. The last one had been a level five…this one was a three…bloody great if you ask me. I dive-bombed it, shooting some more, and doing a small bit of damage to it. It let out a piercing scream. I clamped my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound. Its scream confused me, and caused me to fly into a tree. I slid down the trunk and the Oni stabbed its elongated claws through my shoulders, pinning me to the tree. I screamed as loud as I could, I saw white flash through my vision. I couldn't feel my arms, though I was vaguely aware of the blood streaming down them. I got a small part of my mental faculties together and stretched out my wings. I used an attack that would render me flightless for at least a week, if not more.

"S-Silver…Sh-shower…" I whispered. My primary flight feathers blasted off of my wings and hit the Oni full on. The air around me was filled with holy imbued power residue from the attack. The Oni pulled its claws out of me and stumbled back from the force of my attack on it. It's claws gashed across my chest, leaving bloody claw marks behind. I let out another scream and fell onto my side. I lay there for several seconds, and I heard the Oni coming closer to me. It was going to try to finish me now. I gathered the last remaining bits of my strength and reached out my hand. I let out another cry of pain as the movement sent bolts of pain to my shoulder. The holy residue around me gathered into my hand and emitted a powerful, silver glow.

"Sil…silver…N-Nova…" I whispered. The glow flashed brightly and swallowed up the Oni, killing it off. The battle had finished. I won. As soon as it disappeared, I fell into the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness. But, not before I heard someone scream my name…I think that it was the Doctor…not sure though.

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter ^^; I hope that the ending was decent.~ My guild on World of Warcraft got a new raiding/dungeon schedule, so I might not have as much time to write. (Hence why this chapter was…erm…a bit later than I wanted it to be…) I've also started watching Teen Titans again 3 I loved that show when I was a kid~ Thanks for reading, please leave a review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank Kate Covington (or katethegreat19) for writing her wonderfully beautiful lyrics for her cover of 'You're Not Alone' from Final Fantasy IX and letting me use them ^^~ Kate you rock and your music is amazing!~ **

**Enjoy~~ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw a bright, silver flash swallow up a giant, shadow-like creature. Kalen was lying on the muddy ground, his large, silver wings were stretched out across the ground. "KALEN!" I yelled. I saw his head hit the ground. I noticed that the primary flight feathers were missing. His silver hair was clumped with what looked like both blood and mud. I ran to him and gently touched his back. His wings were still out…I couldn't believe that he actually had them. I noticed two large tares in his coat, and saw blood welling around them. One in each shoulder. He had been stabbed…pinned actually…I saw two matching holes, and more blood, on the tree closest to us. His face had completely paled from blood loss. The bleeding had stopped, thank God…I saw his wings recede, back into his back. I took off my coat and flipped it over my arm. I gently pulled Kalen up into my back, being mindful off his gashes, and carried him off to the TARDIS. I got him to the medical bay and lay him down on the bed. I pulled off his coat and draped it across a chair. I pulled out disinfectant and bandages from a cabinet and got some scissors. I used the scissors to cut open Kalen's tank top to reveal three gashes…no…claw marks. I took a cloth and poured some water from the sink on it and started to clean the blood off from around the wounds. I finished cleaning and dressing the wounds carefully and watched the boy sleep for a few minutes. I let out a heavy sigh and ran my hands through my hair. I decided that I should stop into Cardiff for a little bit, just see how things are going…make sure that things are ok…refuel the TARDIS…get bananas. I spread a fleece blanket over Kalen and walked out of the medical bay to the control room. Off to Cardiff…Britain…Good old Britain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was happening? I felt nice and warm…Who was singing? The Doctor had mentioned that the TARDIS was telepathic…perhaps it was the TARDIS…

"When the storm draws nigh

Dreams will shatter before your eyes

Know that you're not alone

When the battle starts

I will comfort your restless heart

You'll know that you are home.

Know that you're not alone…"

The song kept repeating in my head…it was a lullaby that…that Kyran would sing if I had nightmares. He would sing to calm me when I was little. It made me feel lonely and sad…no one would ever sing to me again. I felt aching everywhere. I tried to move my hand, but couldn't. I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep some more. I later found myself in a field. There was an old log in the field and I saw a young man sitting on it. I heard the lullaby again…this time it was coming from him. I could walk in the dream, it was strange…very strange… The man had blue tipped snow white hair. Like…like my older brother, Kyran. Was it Kyran that I was seeing? It couldn't…no…shouldn't be. I didn't want to see him! I didn't want the guilt to be reawakened! I started to run away, but I couldn't, I could only go forward into the dream. I didn't want to stay, but he called out to me with a gentle voice, I couldn't resist him anymore.

"Kalen, Kalen come here." I turned around and saw him smiling at me, his hand extended out to me, and his blue eyes warm.

"Come on, come and sit. I want to talk with you." He said, beckoning my to him. I started walking, then I ran to him and jumped. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in the wonderful cinnamony-sweet scent that was on him. I felt joy, I couldn't believe that I was seeing him again.

"Kyr'…Kyr' is it really you? Please tell me that it is." I whispered to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders and pull me into a warm embrace.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but you cannot stay for long." He said. "I know that you are hurt badly right now, you used your two of your more draining attacks. Your body won't heal as fast because of it." I sat back and snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know Kyr'…Wait…am I still lying out in that forest, or has the Doctor found me?" I asked, remembering most of what had taken place earlier. Kyran looked a bit worried.

"I don't know. I can't see. I can only sense your pain and exhaustion." He told me. I sighed and slid off the log onto the grass. I looked up at the beautiful sky.

"It's so pretty here Kyr'…are the others in places like this?" I asked. He nodded and slid down next to me.

"All, except the one's that are still alive." He murmured. I jumped.

"Others are alive! Who! Where!" I asked excitedly. He leaned his head on a log and smiled.

"Oh, a certain female whom I love…and our orange haired friend." He said mischievously.

"Alex and Kenshin! My partner is still alive? Alex is still alive?" Kyran nodded again. He had a happy look on his face.

"Yes. Also, soon you will meet two men, Ash and Gale. Where they are, you will find Kenshin and Alex."

"Where do I find them though?" I asked desperately. I hadn't been with the Doctor long enough to get extremely attached to him, but it had been fun, aside from me almost dieing… Kyran shook his head.

"I can't tell you that, you need to find them yourself. I can tell you that you'll go on many adventures with the Doctor though. You will discover many things that you never though were possible and you'll show the Doctor what our kind is. Show him the truth behind the human's myths and legends about the Angels and Demons."

"But how Kyran? How do I do that? How do I find Kenshin and Alex?" I asked him. Kyran looked up to the sky with a sad look. There were storm clouds rolling in quickly and a strong wind was picking up.

"I'm afraid that it's time for you to leave this world Kalen. You belong in the world of the living." He murmured. I found myself being lifted up by the wind.

"Please Kyr' I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you!" I cried out. The wind was carrying me off into the oncoming storm. Kyran waved at me and I heard the lullaby following me on the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped out of the TARDIS and started off to the market area. The TARDIS needed to refuel on the energies from the rift that was over Cardiff. It had been a surprisingly smooth trip here. Kalen was still unconscious of course…his injuries were definitely…bad. I felt a twinge of guilt at what happened. If I hadn't started that argument, he wouldn't have run off and gotten hurt. I wandered up and down the market streets for quite a while and became lost in thought. I started thinking about Rose after a while. I felt surges of loneliness coursing through me, I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. A heavy sigh escaped me, and I ran my hands through my hair. After an hour or so, I started back to the TARDIS. When I finally reached her, a familiar man stepped out from behind her.

"Doctor…I found you.I see that you've changed your face." He said. The man's voice had an American accent.

"Captain Jack. How are you?"

**And I am leaving it at that. There won't be any updates for a couple of weeks because I am off to Canada to drink tea and be fancy!~ :3 Anywho, hope that ya'll liked this chapter, God knows that it's been one of the hardest…SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT! I would love it if I got some more reviews. Also, I'm happy to receive any criticisms over PM. :3 Anything and everything helps me to improve. When I finished writing this, the theme song was running through my head. On another note, my mental faculties jumped out the window while I was writing this…AHH IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

I AM NOT DEAD AFTER MONTHS OF NOT POSTING! I curse my sophomore year of high school with every fiber of my being…Most of this chapter was written in the margins for my World History notes, and on the back of the poems I need(ed) to annotate for English class. On a more amusing note, my Chinese teacher accidentally received a yaoi fanfic that I had written during class and turned in instead of the translation that I had had to do ^^; That was very bad… Also, I curse the last episode of Doctor Who that –one might consider this a spoiler?– tore my heat into shreds, stomped on it for a while, and threw it out a window that was sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea… Actually Lord of the Flies did the same thing to me too… Is it just me, or is high school literature just depressing? ANYWAY…enjoy this latest installment of Corruption Garden (God knows it took me long enough…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I see that you're still alive then." I told Jack. He gave me a slightly mournful look.

"When I woke up, you were gone…Doctor, you had abandoned me." He told me. He had a depressed tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry…you're a stagnate fact now in the world now…" I murmured. He looked at me again…with that sad look.

"You know then? You know that I can't die? How long have you known?" Jack asked me.

"Since it happened…"

"And…what happened to Rose then?"

"She brought you back…Absorbed the Time Vortex…she's fine…just…fine…"

"But Doc…the list of the dead from Canary Warf…she was on it…"

"Oh! Rose! She's fine! Just fine. She's in a parallel universe with her mum and everyone. She's safe." I told him. He smiled happily and hugged me. I hugged him back and we quickly broke apart. He looked towards the TARDIS.

"So…are you traveling alone now?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No…I've got someone new traveling with me. I found him two days ago."

"Him?" Jack asked me. I gave him a pointed look.

"Yes…he's a him…" I said.

Jack laughed and flashed me a cocky grin. I let out a heavy sight and rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen…I should probably go and check on him…" I told him. I turned to leave, but Jack called out to me and I stopped.

"Doctor! Wait! Let me come with you!"

"Fine…just…Leave Kalen alone."

"How old is he?"

"He's …why do you want to know!?"

He just laughed again and followed me into the TARDIS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got into the TARDIS, the Doctor turned to me.

"Go check on Kalen while I set some coordinates. I've been wanting to see a Shakespearian play for a while now." He told me. "Kalen is in the medical bay. Go left, take the third right, go left again, straight for a couple corridors, fifth left, second right, left again, and you'll be there." He turned his attention to a knob on the TARDIS' control panel and left me to try and remember the directions.

After getting lost several times, I finally found the medical bay. I walked into the small room and saw who must've been Kalen. His chest and shoulders were bandaged and his strange silver hair was caked with dirt and dried blood, aside from that, he was pretty cute. His chest was rapidly rising and falling and he wasn't looking too good. He was abnormally pale, and he had broken out into a sweat.

"st…op…take me…with…you…"

his voice was weak as he called out in his sleep. I turned to leave and find my way back to the Doctor. I stopped for a minute and tried to remember what directions to go, when I heard a creaking and turned to see Kalen getting out of bed and point a gun at me. He was abnormally fast for a wounded person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was confused… Where was the Doctor? Who was the man that was trying to leave? Why was I in so much pain? "Idiot…" I thought. "You were in that fight remember…" That's why then…

"Who the hell are you then!?" I shouted at the man. He wore strange clothes from, what looked like, the Second World War. I pointed my gun at him even though I knew that my bullets couldn't harm an un-possessed creature. The man slowly turned with his hands up.

"I'm not here to hurt you Kalen. The Doctor sent me to see how you're feeling. Sorry if I woke you." He told me. "You're not looking too good…maybe you should sit down…" He started to approach me and I panicked.

"Oi! You still haven't told me who you are!" I shouted again as I backed up." I felt really scared. I was backed against a bed facing someone that could easily take me down in a fight if it came to that.

"Alright, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor is a friend of mine." He was cut off as the TARDIS Shuttered and we were both tossed to the ground. My gun fell from my hand and spun under the bed. I squealed when I landed on my shoulder and Jack rushed over to me.

"Hey, you ok? That looked like that hurt a lot…" He pulled me into a sitting position and put his arm around my shoulders to ensure that I wouldn't try to get away or fall again. The TARDIS shook again, a bit more violently his time, and Jack pulled me up against him. The close proximity made me panic again, but the little strength I had had was gone. Sapped from standing so long.

"Kalen, you're shoulder is bleeding! Let me look at it." I nodded and chocked back a cry of pain as he picked up my arm and undid the bandages wrapped around it. He looked at the shoulder wound in confusion for a moment and grabbed some more bandages from the shelf above him.

"How did you get this?" He asked. I looked away from the wound and towards the door.

"Fight with a demon… 's fine, don't worry about it…" I mumbled. My vision was starting to go blurry as Jack re-wrapped the bandages around my shoulder. when he finished, I fell to the side and my head hit, what felt like, his leg. He put a hand on my forehead and stood up, after laying my head on the floor. He ran to the door and stuck his head out of it.

"DOCTOR! GET IN HERE! KALEN IS SICK!" He yelled down the hall. He rushed back over to me and picked me up off of the floor. He walked to the bed and laid me down there. A few minutes later, the Doctor rushed in and leaned over me.

"What did you do!?" he shouted at Jack. He sat down on the bed next to me and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"He just…Woke up when I tried to leave and panicked! I didn't do anything to him!" Jack to the Doctor. The Doctor sighed and gently put his hands on the sides of my head.

"Kalen, You need to go back to sleep for a while so you can recover. Looks like your shoulder wound opened again…" I had time to nod before I fell into a deep, dark, slumber.

**Whelp…that's it for this time around…now to attempt to work on chapter six…and read The Joy Luck Club for English class, pass Algebra, get my application for the exchange student program to China filled out, and work sound boards… The new World of Warcraft expansion pack isn't helping at all with this. I haven't been able to get the computer with internet from my mom because she's so busy getting her Dwarf Pally up to level 90. She forgets that I have two hunters, a Death Knight, and a Pandarin Monk I need to deal with! Not to mention writing and posting this AND my YouTube covers that I post. (Look me up, I'm Axels Phoenix) See you all around Thanksgiving IF I'm lucky. :3**


	6. grrs

Apologys aplenty! My laptop decided that it didn't want to live in this realm anymore and died on me. Yes that is right, dead, no more, that is it, goodbye. It decided to do this a week before I had to finish writing my English final. An extremely long winded essay on howe the novel Jane Eyre is like a fairy tale. It was God awful! I wanted to murder myself several times and I even went a bit insane. Holy freaking Hell that thing was evil and somehow killed two, count them, TWO laptops. Well, I am still down a computer and will be so for a while...You all shall have to wait a quite a long time for my next chapter. Thank you for those that are following this horrific thing and reading it. Hope your holidays were awesome, and that you were not eaten by snowmen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! I got a new computer finally! Anyway, this chapter will hopefully be as good as I hoped that it would be. Also, I'm working as an admin on a really awesome Doctor Who fanpage on Facebook called Nightmare Child. So, if you get a chance to look at it, please do. We post a lot, and the other admins are super nice. I post as River, so, look for me~ ^^ Enjoy our latest installment of Corruption Garden.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kalen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and looked around. I was still in the TARDIS medical bay. I sat up and felt a jolt go through my shoulders. It looked like the flesh part had completely healed and I was just suffering from muscle damage.

"Ugh…I hate fight aftermath…Hmm…I wonder how my wings are doing…" I mumbled as I walked out of the room. I pulled my trench coat on over my shoulders and allowed my wings out. The usual burning sensation went through my back before my wings fully extended. A sigh escaped me as I walked down the hallway to my room. I was wondering about the two people my brother mentioned in my dream, Ash…and Gale. He told me that with them, I would find my partner and Alex. It made sense that they were still alive. Instead of being angels like myself, Alex was a black cat, and Kenshin was a phoenix. I flapped my wings experimentally and folded them against my back. They would heal faster if I kept them out. I stopped in my room and went over to the bathroom in it and looked in the mirror.

"Oh good…God…" My hair was caked with blood and mud, so were my wings.

"Ah well, the Doctor put a shower in here for a reason."

I disrobed and looked at my shoulders and chest in the mirror. There were scars from the claw marks and bruises for the holes in my shoulders. Many other battle scars joined the claw marks on my chest. I had dark bags under my eyes and I looked a bit paler than I usually did. I showered quickly and got the blood and mud off of me. After the shower, I lightly toweled off my hair and brushed it out. I went out to my main room, went to my backpack that was on the floor still, and rifled through it. I soon found my hair ties. My hair had grown out a bit and was just above my shoulders now. I pulled my hair back into a short ponytail and left my room again. Before I left, I looked over at my guitar. The urge to go over to it and play something was overwhelming. Alas, the muscle damage in my shoulders was still bad enough that I wouldn't even be able to lift my guitar off of its stand…

I continued down the TARDIS' corridor and found myself in the control room. Jack and the Doctor were running through the doors of the TARDIS and I saw some arrows fly in after them. As soon as the doors shut, Jack and the Doctor burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Doc! What the hell did you do!?" Jack yelled as he laughed.  
"I don't know! I haven't met her yet!" The Doctor yelled back as he started the TARDIS. I watched them laugh and I chuckled as well. The Doctor heard me and looked up.

"You're up?" The Doctor asked.

"Obviously…"

"Wait…" Jack started, "are those wings…"

"Yep…sadly, they're still damaged. So, I can't fly right now. Maybe in a couple weeks I'll be able to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was it about that kid that made him so cute? Now that I wasn't at gunpoint, I was able to admire him a bit. He wasn't exactly my type, but he was still cute. The Doctor walked to him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't you ever run away again like that again." I listened to the Doctor's tone and could tell that he had been worried. How could he not be though? An hour after him putting Kalen to sleep, we had been in the TARDIS control room talking about where to go when we heard Kalen yelling. The Doctor had told me that the boy had nightmares. It was a rough night as the Doctor sat and tried to keep the kid restrained so that he wouldn't open any wounds further and hurt himself more. When he finally fell into a deep sleep, The Doctor said that we could head off. He told me that the TARDIS could watch the boy till our return. Even though running around through the Globe Theater and everything was fun, the Doctor didn't enjoy himself as much as he should have.

"Jack, you still haven't been introduced to Kalen have you. Kalen, this is Captain Jack Harkness, he travels with me. Jack, this is Kalen."  
I gave the boy one of my best smiles and felt amused when I saw him blush.

"Nice to get to meet you Kalen, now that I'm not at gun point, we can get to know each other." I told him.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that...I was kinda freaked out when I woke up and saw you standing over me grinning like a crazy person..." He said sheepishly.

He looked over to the Doctor.

"What sort of shenanigans will we be up to next, Doctor?" He asked.  
The Doctor paused. "Well…I'm trying to think of a non-dangerous place that we can go…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was hard to think of a non-dangerous place…Knowing our luck, we would end up doing a lot of running, someone would get kidnapped, and we would be fighting on opposite sides of a war. We could go to an intergalactic spa…wait no…rubbish idea. I'm with two men! Not a girl. We just say a Shakespearian play…Maybe go see a Broadway show? That could work. But we just saw a play so it would be tedious. Giant flower garden? Ooh! Giant forest…gah…hmm…I'd have to think about it more…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I have spent several MONTHS on this now…I am slightly depressed that this is all I got… sowwy. This chapter of Corruption Garden was brought to you by Alex the Otaku. It was powered by a lot of tea, chocolate, Bollywood, and lot's of anime. Sorry for it's shortness. If you have any ideas on what I should do next, please PM me or post them as a review. When my laptop died, I lost my outline for this, so I got nothing now.**


End file.
